elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thane of Haafingar
Thane of Haafingar is a quest available in . The Dragonborn can gain the title of Thane of Haafingar. Objectives #Befriend the Jarl of Haafingar #Assist five citizens of Haafingar #Purchase Proudspire Manor #Return to the Jarl Walkthrough Talk to Falk Firebeard in the Blue Palace and he will give the quest "The Man Who Cried Wolf," investigating the lights and sounds coming out of Wolfskull Cave, which is located in the mountains west of Solitude. After completing the quest, talk to Falk again for a reward. Then speak directly to the Jarl herself and she will thank them and assign one more task. She will ask that Torygg's war horn be placed on a Shrine of Talos, as a tribute to her late husband. Take the war horn to the specified Shrine and place it at the foot of the statue of Talos, then return to Elisif. She will invite the Dragonborn to become a Thane, but only after meeting the requirements. *Purchase Proudspire Manor for 25,000 *Assist five citizens of Haafingar There are several easy ways to assist the people of Haafingar: Once this has been done, return to Jarl Elisif and become a Thane of Haafingar and be given the Blade of Haafingar. Some time after Wolfskull Cave has been cleaned out and the Dragonborn has leveled up at least once, a courier arrives with a letter from Falk requesting a meeting. This initiates the quest to hunt down Potema's spirit, "The Wolf Queen Awakened". It is not required to become a Thane, but completing it counts toward the total of helping citizens in Solitude. Journal Bugs * Jarl Elisif will say that the Dragonborn may become a Thane by buying a house and helping five people in her hold, but the quest doesn't initiate. This causes it to be impossible to become a Thane of Haafingar (though the house may still be purchased). **Quest will not be active after speaking with Elisif if the house has not been purchased. Once the house is purchased and any of the helping actions have been done, the quest will appear in the quest log "Assist the People of Haafingar number/5". Completing the necessary remaining items will properly transition to the next task of speaking to Elisif. If five citizens have already been helped, finding and completing a sixth will move it forward and add the task of speaking with Elisif. * The completed quest "Assist the People of Haafingar (5/5)", may get stuck in the quest list after completion, even after becoming a Thane. This may happen if the citizens were helped before the quest to help five citizens was received. **A solution is to help any other citizen (either do an additional side quest, give money to Dervenin or invest in a store with the investor perk). Selling vegetables at Katla's farm works but it may take some time for the objective to complete. The count will update to "6/5" and the quest will complete and be removed. * After completing the quest to place Jarl Elisif's husband's horn at the Shrine of Talos, picking it back up immediately does not allow for the dialog box to appear on return of the completed quest. It can be picked up afterwards. Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Thane Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests